Be My Girl
by fubba123
Summary: Fict edited! Sharon terkesan dengan penuturan sang servant yang tiba-tiba  SharonBreak romance, maybe OOC. RnR?


**Pandora Hearts Fanfic: Be My Girl**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Warning: maybe OOC, gaje and typos (maybe)**

_Tap.. tap.. tap.._ Terdengar suara derap sepatu hak di lantai marmer. Nampak seorang gadis manis berambut _peach_ panjang sedang menyusuri lorong di markas Pandora, sebuah "perusahaan" swasta yang mengurusi semua tentang _Abyss_, dimensi yang terdistorsi. Tempat itu merupakan "kampung halaman" para _chain_, makhluk Abyss yang haus darah manusia. Gadis ini adalah salah satu anggota dari Pandora.

_Brukk!_ Gadis ini agaknya kurang konsentrasi sehingga menubruk salah satu rekannya. Seorang pria berambut silver yang bertubrukkan dengannya terlihat kesakitan.

"Break? Maaf aku menabrakmu.." Gadis berperawakan kecil ini membantu pria itu mengumpulkan buku-buku serta dokumen yang terserak di lantai. Ia terlihat kikuk sekali, karena malu sudah ketahuan melamun oleh orang yang ternyata _servant_-nya sendiri.

"Ah, _Ojou-sama_, tak usah terlalu dipikirkan.." Break hanya tersenyum kecil sembari menerima barang-barangnya dari gadis didepannya yang tak lain adalah Sharon Rainsworth, putri keluarga bangsawan yang awet muda karena mengikat kontrak dengan _chain_ secara legal melalui Pandora. Hal yang sama berlaku pada diri lelaki berambut _silver_ itu. Karena itu meskipun perbedaan usia mereka sebenarnya cukup jauh, mereka lebih terlihat seperti adik-kakak.

"Aku kurang kosentrasi, Break." Wajah Sharon tampak pucat, tak seperti biasanya. Sontak Break menyadari keganjilan pada majikannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa_, Ojou-sama_? Perlukah kunaikkan ke kereta untuk pulang dan beristirahat?" Break yang biasanya tenang kini mulai panik. Ia lupa bahwa nona kecilnya itu sedang tidak enak badan. Walaupun begitu, tadi pagi ia memaksa ikut ke Pandora. Sharon memang sering ikut ke Pandora untuk memeriksa keadaan, bukan bekerja *d_ibejek_ Sharon*. Tidak keliru jika penyuka ungu ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai orang yang maunya bersantai saja.

"Nggak perlu, Break.. Aku baik-baik saja." elak Sharon. Sifat keras kepalanya kambuh. Kalau sudah begini Break tidak bisa apa-apa, lagipula ia masih harus mengurusi dokumen-dokumen baru yang dibawanya. Padahal seperti biasanya, Break yang membawakan, Liam sahabatnyalah yang menyelesaikan.

"Baiklah, _Ojou-sama_. Aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu sendiri." Break berlalu dan meninggalkan Sharon sendirian. Tak diduga, Sharon menyusul dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Break. "Aku ikut." sahut Sharon cepat sebelum Break sempat bertanya.

-oo-

_**Aku hanya ingin berada di sampingmu**_

_**Aku ingin melihat senyummu**_

_**Aku ingin mendampingimu tiap waktu**_

_**Selalu, hanya bersamamu..**_

"Break, kau tahu tidak apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" tanya Sharon tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua kini berada di ruang kerja Break. Break sedang membaca file-file yang ada di mejanya sedangkan Sharon memandang ke arahnya lurus sambil duduk di kursi kayu di depan meja kerja. Lelaki beriris merah darah ini heran dengan sikap nonanya.

"Apa itu, _Ojou-sama_?" sahut Break sambil melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya yang sempat terhenti. Kedua bola matanya bergerak kiri-kanan. Kelihatannya file-file itu penting sekali. Namun sikap Break membuat Sharon kesal.

"Lihat aku, Break! Aku kan sedang mencoba berbicara serius.." sepasang alis Sharon mulai terangkat ke atas tanda ia mulai naik darah.

"Ya, _Ojou-sama_. Maafkan aku, aku tadi sedang membaca paragraf terakhir." Break menjawab setelah meletakkan file di atas meja. Ia kini memperhatikan gadis berambut _peach_ di hadapannya dengan seksama. Pandangannya santai tapi nampak usil.

"Bagus. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau kau belakangan ini aneh, Xarxs-_nii_." Sharon memanggil nama panggilan Break yang lama. Ini membuat otak Break menyimpulkan bahwa nonanya ingin berbicara dari hati ke hati. _"Bisa panjang, nih,"_ batin Break dalam hati.

"Aku aneh? Aku merasa aku tidak berubah, _Ojou-sama_. Kecuali jika kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku bertambah konyol. Mungkin, sih. Aku kan sedang mempelajari lawakan baru," canda Break. Ia tersenyum manis sambil memainkan pensil di tangannya.

"Bukan itu, Break. Kau berubah. Kau tak seperti dulu. Belakangan ini kau tidak terlalu memperhatikanku – Ups – Maksudku, kau tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitarmu." Sharon kelabakan karena sempat salah ucap. Pipinya memerah, lucu sekali di mata Break.

Sharon mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. Break setia menunggu sambil cengar-cengir. Sharon makin salah tingkah. Ia hapal sifat majikannya yang suka salah ucap karena telah lama ia menganggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri. Ia selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik nonanya, sekecil apapun perubahan ia akan langsung sadar.

"Kau berubah, Xarxs-_nii_. Dulu kau sering melucu dan menghibur semuanya, tapi kenapa sekarang kau lebih banyak diam? Aku kan bingung melihatmu, kau bukan seperti Break yang biasa." Sharon mulai bisa mengendalikan diri lagi. Terkadang ia salah tingkah di hadapan _servant-_nya ini, terutama jika ia sedang mengomentari tingkah laku Break. Sedikit terlalu khawatir, agaknya. Mau apa lagi, telanjur sayang.

Break tertawa kecil dan membalas ucapan majikannya. "Kurasa aku terlihat seperti itu karena kau lebih banyak dirumah saja. Aku kecapekan mungkin." canda Break lagi.

"Jangan bercanda, Break. Aku memperhatikanmu.." Iris _violet_ itu memandang lurus ke lelaki tampan yang sedang diajaknya bicara. "Aku nggak mau kau seperti ini terus. Mana cahayamu yang biasanya?"

"_Ojou-sama_, aku tidak bercanda soal kecapekan. Aku hanya butuh istirahat.." Break meraih sejumput rambut nonanya dan menempelkannya ke atas bibirnya. Hal itu membuat muka Sharon merah. Lalu Break pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ya, istirahat dari semuanya, _Ojou-sama_."

Mata Sharon membulat. Ia tak mempercayai apa yang baru didengarnya. "Break! Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?" Sharon terlihat seperti akan segera menumpahkan air matanya. Ia _shock_ dan gemetaran begitu sadar apa maksud ucapan _servant_-nya.

"Aku sudah lelah, Sharon. Tubuhku sudah tidak mampu menahan beban berat lagi." Kini Break berbicara sebagai seorang kakak. Ia nampak rapuh meski badan tegapnya masih bisa dikatakan sehat. Sharon terdiam. Ia membenarkan ucapan orang yang amat dikasihinya itu dalam hati. Dua kali menyandang gelar pemegang kontrak dari sebuah chain tentu memakan banyak energi. Gadis anggun itu menatap Break dengan tatapan amat sedih. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Break.

"Break, jangan katakan hal seperti itu! Jika kau putus asa, aku akan, aku akan.." Sharon kehilangan kata-kata. Lantas iapun menangis dalam dekapan hangat pria tampan bernama lengkap Xerxes Break itu. Pedih. Kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Tapi mau apa lagi.

"Tenang, _Ojou-sama_. Aku akan selalu bersamamu," hibur Break lembut.

"Bagaimana?"

"Di sisa waktu yang tak jelas ini, aku akan berada di sampingmu, selamanya." Break kemudian menyematkan sebentuk cincin perak berukirkan _"Sharon R."_ di jari manis Sharon.

"Apa ini?"

"Tanda sayangku. Maukah kau menerimaku di sisimu, Sharon? Aku mencin.." belum sempat Break menyudahi kata-katanya, Sharon menempelkan kedua jarinya ke bibir Break. Break tahu apa yang gadis itu pikirkan dan diam saja.

"Ssssht~ aku sudah tahu, Break." Sharon berbisik. Semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya. "Sekarang tak usah banyak bicara, Break. Aku butuh bukti."

Break terkekeh pelan. Nona kesayangannya ini memang rewel, tapi ia tak pernah mengeluh akan hal itu. "_As you wish_, Ojou-sama," Break melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Sharon dan menciumnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

Waktu seakan berhenti. Sharon dan Break menikmati momen indah ini. Tiga menit mereka berciuman. Break akhirnya melepaskan lengannya dari leher Sharon, sekaligus ciumannya. Sharon menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa amat panas. Break tersenyum simpul dan mengucapkan janji, "Kapanpun kau bersedih, aku bersedia meminjamkan pundakku selama kau mau. Saat kau bimbang, aku akan menyemangatimu. Saat kau bahagia, bagilah kebahagiaan itu bersamaku. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu Sharon Rainsworth, kecuali takdir memisahkan kita. Apakah kau bersedia, _Ojou-sama_?"

_Lady_ Rainsworth itu menyahut yakin dengan penuh kebahagiaan. "Tentu saja, Break," balasnya. "Aku dengan senang hati menyambutnya. Aku selalu menyayangimu."

Violet menatap merah darah dalam-dalam, begitu sebaliknya. Kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara ini lalu berpelukan seperti pasangan yang telah lama tidak bertemu.

Mungkin tahun depan, minggu depan, atau bahkan besok Break akan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, namun dengan adanya janji itu, seakan tantangan apa pun akan dijalaninya tanpa ragu untuk selalu bersama _servant_-nya yang setia – Xerxes Break – yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Sharon yakin, apapun yang terjadi tak akan mengubah perasaannya.

**-Fin-**

Terima kasih telah menyediakan waktu untuk fic gaje ini. SharonBreak yang ini kurang romantis yah? Fubba sukanya yang bagian janji Break.. *fangirling sendiri* Lagi kehabisan ide nih, tapi sedang kepingin bikin fic dengan pair ini, jadi ya beginilah XS. Yang mau kritik, boleh. Tidak terima flame dan spam, yah.

Last words, RnR please..


End file.
